Reading The Pain Within
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: This is a characters reading the fanfic story with The Pain Within, which is an awesome story in a league of it's own that went a way most Carrie stories don't. Used with Authors permission. AU OOC-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Characters reading Carrie: The Pain Within**

**By: FunahoMisaki although The Pain Within is by Braconte**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if just a few minutes before Tommy asked Carrie to the prom the whole school was gathered together and forced to read a story called The Pain Within which is based on surprise surprise Carrie White and Miss Desjardin. AU OOC mother/daughter relationship between Desjardin and Carrie.)**

"Attention everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this assembly all of a sudden." Principal Morton said into the microphone as the rest of the students and teachers finished filling into the gym, Carrie immediately finding herself sitting beside the caring and protective Miss Desjardin who smiled at her softly.

"The reason…is to read this book I received." Morton said earning massive face-plants from the students that had been leaning forward as he held up a book with a small smile on his face, clearly enjoying the reaction from the students.

"In all seriousness though…this book was left on my desk …with a note…the note said that to truly understand the horrors hidden behind the scenes…we must read the book, hopefully to avoid a disaster called 'The Black Prom'. So we will be taking turns reading the book. I'll start first though." Principal Morton said cutting off the protests and confused questions as he cracked the book open to the first page and began to read, sitting in a chair that had been behind him.

**"Chapter 1. (Miss Desjardin's point of view.)"** Mr. Morton read causing every eye in the gym to turn to the gym teacher who blinked and looked curious about this.

**"It has really been an exciting year for my first time being a gym teacher at Ewen High School, it was a little hard at first but it pretty much worked out in the end. There were a few students that did give me problems teaching during the school year, mostly the Senior students"**

Here everyone, even the other Seniors stared at one another for a minute, except for Carrie who stared at the floor until she felt a small squeeze on her hand. Glancing over she saw that Desjardin was the one to squeeze her hand and gave her a small comforting smile.

** "but it was only because they're getting ready to graduate. Some of the students were basically the girl classes I teach. The girls were Chris Hargensen"**

Here Chris merely scowled with a 'hmph' as everyone stared at her.

** "Tina Blake"** Here the girl merely crossed her arms over her chest as the looks transferred from Chris to her.

"**Sue Snell"** Here Sue smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave when everyone stared at her.

"**Heather Shyer"** The girl merely smiled shyly at everyone at her mention.

**"Jessica Upshaw" **Said girl scowled at everyone in response to the stares.

** "Nikki and Lizzie Wilson" **Here the twins copied Jessica's response with a scowl each.

** "Vicki Hanscome" **Here the girl repeated Chris's reaction.

**"Norma Watson" **Said Watson girl proceeded to copy Chris and Vicki's action.

**"and Carrie White." **Here Carrie looked sad as she stared at the floor while everyone stared at her for a moment, Miss Desjardin giving the girl a comforting hand squeeze.

"**Chris and her friends were the popular girls around the school." **Here all the girls in the 'Ultras' but Sue smiled smugly.

**"Some people called them the Ultras. Chris was nice sometimes, when she didn't have a temper,"**

"Which is always." One person called, earning a small smattering of laughter and agreement from the students while Chris turned and glared in the general direction of the voice.

"**and her friend Tina was almost as bad as her. Sue Snell was actually the nicest of them all aside from Heather, who is also polite though sometimes can be a little problem too." **Here the two 'nice' Ultras looked surprised while many agreed with the Gym Teachers diagnosis of them.

"**The rest of the students weren't really any trouble, though there was one student that did seem to be a problem most of the time and that student was Carrie White." **Here Carrie looked somewhat sad as she looked at the floor again, having had glanced up at the book and the other people mentioned every once in a while.

**"She was basically the awkward teenager everybody made fun of, she's very polite and well behaved but she's also very shy and doesn't seem to participate that much in gym class." **Here the other teachers nodded in agreement ever so slightly while Chris muttered something to Tina who gave a small snicker.

** "I try to help and encourage her when it comes to gym class but she just doesn't seem interested. A lot of the girls including Chris and her friends make fun of Carrie because they think she's ugly." **

"Who wouldn't?" One boy called out causing Desjardin to turn and glare in his general direction, not able to pinpoint who said it thanks to the gyms echo while she tried to comfort Carrie who looked even sadder at this and didn't look up from the floor.

**"I wouldn't exactly call her ugly or pretty but she is far from ugly"** Here Carrie smiled slightly as she risked a glance at Miss Desjardin who gave her a warm smile and a small wink.

**"she's a little chunky, and has an acne problem and her hairs a little messy but she does have beautiful brown eyes."**

Here Carrie frowned harder and harder till it got to the part about her eyes where she blushed and smiled slightly, still looking at the floor while everyone turned to her trying to get a look at her eyes.

**"She is pretty in some ways if she didn't wear clothes that seem out-dated or homemade."**

"They are homemade." Carrie whispered softly, Miss Desjardin could barely hear her so it was doubtful anyone else could either.

** "When I first started working here at Ewen High School some of the teachers and staff warned me about Carrie and how she's just like her mother Margaret White."**

"Which is an absolute lie." Desjardin said with a scowl to the other teachers who ignored her. They knew that she was biased towards Carrie recently.

**"I only know a little bit about Margaret, some say she's a little nuts because of her religion that she created. I've never actually talked to Margaret before but I have seen her come to the school before to pick up Carrie. I think some of the teachers maybe wrong about Carrie,"**

"I don't think I _know_ they're wrong about Carrie!" Desjardin said scowling even harder at the other teachers who shifted slightly nervously under her glare.

**"I've talked to her many times in my class and from what I know about Carrie so far, she is nothing like her mother. Every time she was in my class I noticed how everyone would make fun of her and I don't like it when Carrie gets bullied, I tried to protect her the best I could and sometimes I would cheer her up when she's a little shy."**

"And it often seems that I'm the only one who notices these things and bothers to do something about it." Desjardin growled glaring pointedly at the other teachers who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I don't see why she cares, it's just Freaky Carrie." Chris muttered causing her group to nod in agreement while Sue and Heather glared at her slightly but said nothing.

** "Friday May 12****th****, Two Weeks before Prom."**

"I remember that day, especially what happened in the locker room." Tina said smirking viciously while Carrie looked at the floor and Desjardin scowled at the girl.

**"We had just finished playing water volleyball, Blue Team won, Red team lost. Blue Team was Heather, Nicki, Lizzie, Jessica, and Red Team was Chris, Tina, Sue, Vicky, and Carrie."**

Here Tina, Vicky, and Chris scowled while Carrie didn't care and neither did Sue.

** "Carrie didn't really participate much but when she tried to serve the ball she accidentally hit Sue on the back of her head."**

"Which had really hurt. Either that ball's harder than I thought or Carrie put a lot of strength into it." Sue said with a grimace as she massaged the back of her head while Chris and the others in the Ultras besides Heather snickered.

"Sorry Sue." Carrie said softly although the sound carried across the gym to the girl who turned and looked surprised for a minute before smiling.

"It's okay Carrie. It was an accident and accidents happen." Sue said looking surprised but pleased about the apology as she smiled at Carrie who hadn't even looked up from the floor.

**"After that the girls went back into the locker rooms showering and getting changed." **Here there were a few wolf whistles from some of the more perverted boys, causing Sue and Tommy to scowl at them while Desjardin scowled on Carries behalf.

** "I was in my office grading some papers and checking attendance when all of a sudden I heard a shriek that sounded like a scream."**

"Which nearly gave me a heart attack." Desjardin said as if finishing the sentence.

** "I left my office after hearing it and went to see what was going on, that's when I saw a bunch of the girls all gathered together throwing…**" "Things."

"Oh honestly. It says Tampons not things Henry." Desjardin said rolling her eyes at the nervous principal who looked uncomfortable at reading it while most of the students were snickering.

** "And sanitary napkins from the broken dispenser and they're all saying something in a chanting tone. They were saying "plug it up", I have no idea what they were doing, all I wanted to know is who was screaming."**

Here a few of the girls flush in embarrassment and shame while others looked indifferent.

**"Girls slide, move ladies, ladies.' Said Miss Desjardin. That's when she found Carrie White all curled up naked on the floor crying and wrapped in what looks like a bloody towel."**

"Which again almost gave me a heart attack, I thought one of the other girls had punched her or stabbed her or something." Desjardin said running her hand through her hair, she had nearly swallowed her tongue when she saw Carrie surrounded in blood.

** "Miss Desjardin also noticed the blood on Carries hand and saw a bunch of** things" "Tampons!" One of the other students called out just to watch the principal squirm.

** "and sanitary napkins that were thrown at her.**

** 'Ok honey"**

"Why do you always call her and nobody else by affectionate nicknames?" Ms. Drew, the math teacher, asked raising an eyebrow at Desjardin who sighed.

"My school life was very much like hers therefore I'm a bit…protective of her and can connect with her easier than I can the other students cause I know most of what she's going through and went through the same. I don't even realize it when I call her 'honey' or 'sweetie' half the time." Desjardin said causing everyone to look surprised, they never imagined that the cool and fair gym teacher would have been picked on in school. Even Carrie looked shocked as she stared at the woman beside her, causing said woman to give her a warm smile and a pat on the head.

**"stand up, let's get you cleaned up.' Said Miss Desjardin.**

** 'Help me, help me, HELP ME,"**

"Why was she so…panicked anyways? Didn't she know what was going on?" Heather asked confused and earning a shake of the head from Miss Desjardin and Carrie both.

"No, her mother never explained it to her and she never had one before so she didn't know what was going on. Anybody would panic in that situation." Miss Desjardin explained causing all the girls to look shocked while the ones who threw the tampons and napkins at her looked slightly ashamed, especially Sue and Heather.

**"I'm bleeding to death. It hurts so much, my stomach' Carrie begged as she grabbed Miss Desjardin's blue skirt leaving a bloody hand print."**

"Sorry about that Miss Desjardin." Carrie quietly apologized to the gym teacher who waved it off.

"Don't worry about it Carrie, that skirt was old and the blood came out easily. Besides you were more important than some silly skirt." Desjardin said smiling at her favorite student who gave her a small smile back. Carrie liked Miss Desjardin, she was nice and kind, much nicer and kinder to Carrie than her own mother was.

**"She was so scared and frightened because she didn't know what was happening to her. **

** 'Carrie what are you talking about?"**

"I was so confused about why you were so frightened that it wasn't funny." Desjardin said shaking her head to the side slightly.

** "Miss Desjardin asked as she was so confused on what was going on. That's when Sue Snell walked over to Miss Desjardin to explain what was happening.**

** 'Miss Desjardin, I don't think she knows it's her" **Here Morton trailed off looking uncomfortable while Desjardin rolled her eyes and supplied the word for him.

"The word's Period Henry. You might want to use it." Desjardin said causing him to nod at her in thanks although he squirmed uncomfortably as several girls snickered.

**"Sue explained to Miss Desjardin. That's when it all made sense. Carrie was having her first"** "P- P" The principal tried to stutter over the word but Chris gave a teetering giggle as she cheerfully supplied the word.

"Period." She said giggling harder at how uncomfortable the principal was at the mention of something so simple.

**"and she didn't know what it was. This had shocked Miss Desjardin the most, more than the other students.**

'**No, No, NOOOO' Carrie screamed as she was becoming more and more hysteric**

** 'Sue get back okay? You're not helping.' Said Miss Desjardin as she told Sue, she's only making the situation worse than it already was."**

"Sue being so close only made Carrie even more scared and I wanted to try and calm her down as quickly as possible before she worked herself into a panic attack." Desjardin said at the other teachers looks while Sue looked slightly sad and ashamed at this, she hadn't even noticed how much more she had frightened Carrie than the poor girl already had been.

**"Hey, hey, Carrie come on snap out of it.' Miss Desjardin yelled as she slapped Carrie on the left cheek."**

"I'm still sorry about that Carrie but I couldn't think of any other way to snap you out of it." Desjardin apologized again while Carrie grimaced and rubbed her cheek. That had actually stung.

"It's okay Miss Desjardin. I understand, besides I don't think you slapped me as hard as you could have, only enough to get my attention." Carrie said smiling at Desjardin who let out a breath of relief and smiled back.

**"Carrie stopped screaming and eventually calmed down afterwards and Miss Desjardin already regretted slapping her. She didn't mean to hurt Carrie but she had to calm her down somehow."**

"See? You didn't mean to hurt me so it's okay." Carrie said again before blushing shyly and ducking her head at a chuckle and pat on the head from Desjardin.

** "EVERYONE GET OUT, NOW OUT"** Principal Morton screamed causing everyone to jump and a few people to curse as they fell off of their seats while Desjardin snickered in amusement.

**"Miss Desjardin yelled to the rest of the girls because she wanted to help comfort Carrie. After that all the girls left to go get changed and move on to their next class, while Miss Desjardin was holding Carrie in her arms for a minute or two just to calm her down."**

"You'd make a good mom." An older teacher named Mrs. Matthews remarked causing Desjardin to smile sadly. She didn't tell anyone but she'd never be able to have kids of her own. She was infertile so even if she did find a guy she liked enough to marry she'd never be able to give birth to any children, only adopt.

** "You're ok sweetie"**

"And again with the affectionate nickname." Ms. Drew commented idly while no one but Desjardin noticed a small smile on Carries lips. She liked it when Miss Desjardin called her 'sweetie' or something similar it felt nice. She wished her momma would call her 'sweetie' or 'honey' even once.

** "it's totally normal. Do you know what it means?' Miss Desjardin asked because Carrie didn't know what was happening to her body. That was when one of the light bulbs exploded"**

"Things seem to do that a lot around Carrie. It's like she's full of bad luck." One of the other seniors noted idly while Carrie smiled slightly wider at this, it wasn't bad luck it was her telekinesis. She was using it without meaning to.

**"and that startled Miss Desjardin as she held Carrie even tighter in her arms."**

"Automatic reaction and protective instincts. I wanted to make sure none of the glass hit her." Desjardin said when one of the teachers looked at her curiously, opening his mouth to ask her something before slowly closing it and nodding at her response.

"Now this is interesting." Principal Morton said reading ahead slightly with a frown on his face while everyone quieted and turned to him curiously.

**"As she was holding Carrie in her arms there was a moment where a strange telekinetic wave that passed from Carrie to Miss Desjardin."**

"What?" More than a few people asked, Carrie and Desjardin chief among them as they both looked shocked. Neither of them had noticed.

"Wait a minute…so those strange dreams I've been having…they're Carries memories?!" Desjardin said looking shocked and slightly horrified while Carries head snapped to her in a heartbeat with a shocked look on her face.

"What?" Carrie's voice came out somewhere between a squeak and a shriek of horror, which made for an interesting sound as she stared at Desjardin.

"What do you mean strange dreams and Carries memories Rita?" Mr. Morton asked looking at the gym teacher confused.

"Lately I've been having strange dreams and what I thought were hallucinations. But…if it's true that a telekinetic wave did pass from Carrie to me during that moment in the book…then I would have subconscious access to her memories…which arise when I am either close to unconsciousness or asleep." Desjardin explained, for once grateful she had gotten curious during college and had studied all she could on Telekinesis and other mind based powers.

"I don't view all of her memories, only a few. Things I wouldn't know unless they came from her past and somehow transferred to my mind." Desjardin added as an afterthought while Carrie looked horrified at this.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Chris asked with a slight sneer to her voice while Desjardin blinked and thought about it for a moment.

"When she was three she had a stuffed lamb that her mom made for her. Right Carrie?" Desjardin asked turning to look at Carrie who nodded slowly.

"W-What else do you know?" Carrie asked with a tremble to her voice as she backed away from the gym teacher.

"Not much…I remember a scream and then something about a closet." Desjardin said slowly trying not to give out too much to the curious eavesdroppers around them while Carries eyes widened in horror as she turned tail and fled from the gym quickly.

"Carrie! Wait!" Desjardin called chasing after the girl almost immediately and being slightly surprised that Carrie was so fast, the girl never showed it during gym class. Everything was quiet for a minute before the Principal coughed and brought everyones attention to himself.

"Since the chapters almost done I'll finish reading it and then explain it to Carrie and Miss Desjardin later. I don't think they'll be back for a while now." Morton said causing everyone to either nod slowly or not do anything as they were still shocked.

**"It was as if there was an invisible force hitting her head but Miss Desjardin hardly noticed. After that Miss Desjardin helped Carrie get cleaned up and took her to the principals office for an early dismissal. After that horrible incident in the girls locker room Miss Desjardin realized that this wasn't some little joke, these girls were literally harassing Carrie in every way just for their own sick fun and games. She didn't see Carrie as an awkward teenager anymore, she saw a sad lonely girl who was a victim of endless bullying. From that day on Miss Desjardin promised to herself and to Carrie that she would end it once and for all."**

"That's the end of the chapter." Principal Morton said marking the page and closing the book slowly as he looked around the gym before his eyes landed on an unfazed Chris and her little group of 'friends' whose reactions ranged from uncaring to ashamed. Principal Morton's face formed a rare scowl and glares as he looked at the group of uncaring girls and said the words he should have said several years ago.

"I think…we all need to have a little…discussion about bullying and harrassment while waiting on Miss Desjardin and Carrie to come back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters reading Carrie: The Pain Within**

**By: FunahoMisaki although The Pain Within is by Braconte**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Carrie! Carrie come back!" Desjardin called as she continued to run after her retreating student, the girl she had began to see as a little sister or daughter even. Carrie pretended not to hear her as she fled further and further into the school before stopping in the girls bathroom and locking herself in one of the stalls.

"Carrie. Sweetie?" Desjardin called with a slight pant as she ran into the bathroom and looked at the stalls, all but one were open which means the closed one must be where Carrie was.

"Sweetie. Please if you want to stay in there that's fine but just please talk to me." Desjardin nearly begged as she leaned up against the stall next to the one Carrie was in. There was silence for a moment and Desjardin briefly wondered if Carrie was even in there before the young girl spoke up.

"W-What do you know?" Carrie asked a slight sob in her voice while Desjardin's eyes widened slightly. Was Carrie scared of what Desjardin might have seen in her memories? Is that why the poor girl ran?

"Oh sweetie. Like I said I didn't see much. I saw you when you were three and had a stuffed lamb your mom made for you. I saw you be carried into your house by your mother before I heard screaming and something about a closet and prayer. I saw you praying during lunch in the cafeteria during first grade and the other kids calling you 'creepy carrie'. I saw Chris and her friends dunk your head under water in the swimming pool at the Chamberlain Camp when you were five, and I saw Chris and her friends make fun of you while you were crying on a swing at the age of eight. The last one I saw was you as a little girl locked into a closet praying and thinking about how everyone hates you. That's all." Desjardin said and she definitely heard a sobbing sound from the stall Carrie was in, which tore at her heart.

"Wh-Why didn't you tell me?" Carrie asked earning a small snort from Desjardin.

"I wanted to sweetie but at first I wasn't sure if it was a hallucination or something that really happened, and when I did know for sure it really happened what was I going to say? Hey Carrie how are you today? Great, that's good! Hey before I forget you didn't happen to have a stuffed lamb your mom made you when you were three did you or were you ever forced to pray in a closet? Somehow I don't think that would have gone down well." Desjardin said before smiling when her words earned a small giggle from Carrie.

"I-I guess I didn't think about it like that. W-Were you ever going to tell me?" Carrie asked and Desjardin was pleased to notice that the girls voice sounded less…watery.

"Of course I was sweetie but I had to figure out how to tell you that I knew, and figure out how it is I knew to begin with, before I did so. The book took care of that for me." Desjardin said running a hand through her hair as she leaned back against the stall door, sitting on the floor as she did so.

"…You-You don't hate me or-or think I'm a 'freak' now?" Carrie asked slowly causing Desjardin to sit straight up in alarm.

"Of course I don't honey! I would never think you're a freak, and I could never hate you!" Desjardin said earning a relieved sob from Carrie before Desjardin heard a slight movement in the stall behind her and stood up.

"E-Even if I had telekinesis?" Carrie asked cautiously causing Desjardin to smile slightly sadly, the poor girl was so afraid and yet so cautious of rejection.

"Even if you had Telekinesis. In fact I'd think it'd be pretty cool to have a power like Telekinesis myself." Desjardin said grinning cause it was true, it'd be awesome to have telekinesis. She turned around just as the stall door was opening and before she could react she had her arms full with a sobbing Carrie White.

"Shh shh sweetie it's okay." Desjardin said comfortingly as she merely held the sobbing girl as the two of them sank to the floor, Desjardin not losing her grip on Carrie even once.

"I-I'm glad you don't hate me!" Carrie managed to sob out as she cried into Miss Desjardins chest while the older woman merely held her and rocked her slightly.

"I could never hate you sweetie. Even if you were to go on a killing spree I would never hate you." Desjardin said kissing Carrie's hair and rocking the girl, making small shh'ing noises as she did so. After about three more minutes of Carrie sobbing in relief the girl finally calmed down somewhat while Desjardin had merely continued to rock and comfort the distraught teen.

"Are you feeling better now sweetie?" Desjardin asked softly, earning a small nod from Carrie.

"That's good, sweetie. I was sooo worried and I hate it when you're upset like that." Desjardin said causing Carrie to smile slightly at the care her teacher was showing her. Desjardin was nicer to Carrie than everyone else in the school put together and times ten was.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Miss Desjardin. H-How can I make it up to you?" Carrie asked nervously, sorry that she had worried her favorite teacher who merely gave her a small smile.

"I'm always worried about you sweetie, so there's no reason for you to be sorry about it and no reason for you to 'make it up' to me." Desjardin said smiling warmly at Carrie who didn't look convinced. Desjardin sighed slightly at Carries look before smiling fondly.

"…But if you truly want to 'make it up' to me then why don't you show me some of your telekinesis? It'd be awesome to see you use it!" Desjardin said finishing with a grin on her face while Carrie looked surprised but smiled slightly.

"O-Okay!" Carrie said nodding her head before concentrating for a moment. Desjardin watched in awe and wonder as the lights above them flickered for a moment while the bench on the wall of the bathroom began to float in the air and circle the room.

"That's amazing Carrie!" Desjardin said breaking the girls concentration and causing the lights to stop flickering while the bench fell back to the floor.

"I wish I had a power like that, it's so useful! You're really lucky that you have it." Desjardin said causing Carrie to look surprised but happy that the teacher really wouldn't reject her over her power.

"Now come on. Why don't we get back to the gym before they send search parties after us? If anyone even thinks of coming after you for your power then I'll show them what a good old fashioned knuckle sandwich feels like!" Desjardin promised as she stood up and reached out a hand to help Carrie up, being supremely pleased when the girl didn't even hesitate to take her hand.

"But what if you get hurt?" Carrie asked worriedly while Desjardin laughed.

"Don't worry about me Carrie. I can take care of myself, I'm a ninth degree black belt in Karate so I can probably take down almost everybody in the gym right now without getting a scratch." Desjardin said as she wrapped an arm around Carrie's shoulder and lead the girl to the door to the bathroom. Desjardin caught Carries look of worry out the corner of her eye and smiled slightly wider as she said one little sentence that caused shivers to go down half the gym's back.

"But if anyone tries to attack me you can use your telekinesis to fling em away okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters reading Carrie: The Pain Within**

**By: FunahoMisaki although The Pain Within is by Braconte**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Everyone has just gotten done being chewed out and warned about the dangers of bullying when the gym doors opened and everyone turned. They blinked at the sight of Carrie White apparently unconscious in a very pissed looking Miss Desjardins arms while a bruised and battered Margaret White was dragged in after them by John Hargensen and Sue's dad.

"Call Child and Social Services as well as the Police and for an Ambulance Henry." Miss Desjardin said carrying Carrie gently while glaring at Margaret who glared right back at her although it seemed a bit…scared.

"What happened Rita?" Morton asked standing and looking at Carrie slightly concerned.

"Carrie and I were on the way back here after I managed to calm her down when we ran into Margaret. She didn't wait for me to explain why my arm was around Carrie, who was rather exhausted from the emotional turmoil she went through for a little while, before screaming about not letting her 'sin' anymore and attacking Carrie! She tackled Carrie before either of us could react and had knocked Carrie out by hitting her head against the floor hard. I saw Carrie's head begin to bleed and wrestled her off of Carrie before showing my displeasure but that's not the worst of it." Desjardin said with a scowl as she glared at Margaret while everyone but Sue's parents and Mr. Hargensen were shocked at this. The woman attacked her own daughter?!

"W-What's the worst of it?" Ms. Drew asked swallowing slightly as she wondered if she really wanted to know.

"Before I managed to get her off of Carrie she tried to strangle her and screamed about how she should have killed the girl when she was born." Desjardin said causing shocked gasps to go throughout the gym.

"I should have killed the little sinner while she was still young in order to keep her from sinning anymore! But Evil never dies and neither do those born of sin like Carrie!" Margaret screamed causing Desjardin's face to go blank as she gently laid Carrie down on the floor and turned towards the woman as everyone looked at her shocked and horrified. Sue and Chris's dads stared at her shocked as well before releasing her with sneers of disgust on their faces. It was probably a good thing they released her when they did.

"YOU EVIL OLD HARLOT!" Desjardin screamed as she sprang forward like a tiger onto its pray and began to rain punches on Margaret.

"You ever say that about Carrie again and I'll WRANGLE YOUR NECK!" Desjardin yelled as she continued to punch Margaret who was shocked for a minute before she tried to force the younger woman off of her, which resulted in a wrestling match between the two. Many boys let out wolf whistles as calls of 'cat fight' rang out from around the gym while Desjardin snarled angrily in Margaret's frightened face.

"Sinner! Your soul shall too be damned to eternal torment in hell!" Margaret managed to cry out at Desjardin while several people were wondering if they should try and break the two up before Desjardin killed the woman on accident. There was a short scream from Desjardin after Margaret's cry before she slammed her fist into the womans head, knocking her out cold.

"The bitch stabbed me!" Desjardin said coughing slightly as she clutched the upper left side of her chest area while climbing to her feet, glaring darkly down at Margaret. Between her fingers those nearest to her could see blood begin to trickle while Desjardin coughed again.

"Move your hands, let's see if I can remove the knife." Sue's mother said rushing to Desjardins side as the gym teacher sunk to the floor coughing up a bit of blood.

"No! It punctured my lung. If we remove it now my lungs will fill with blood too quickly to stop. Somebody call for a second ambulance." Desjardin said shaking her head as she coughed up a little bit of blood again, still clutching her side where the small kitchen knife was embedded in her lung and chest.

"Most people would be unconscious after a stab like that." Sue's dad commented idly while a few people began to crowd around Carrie and Desjardin in concern.

"Heh. It'd be embarrassing if someone with my training can't handle a bit of pain." Desjardin said with a wry smirk, only idly realizing that she was sitting next to where Carrie lay passed out. It seemed that while she was wrestling with Margaret the two of them had moved near her by chance.

"Training?" One girl, Desjardin couldn't tell who since her vision was starting to turn black near the edges, asked in confusion while Desjardin smiled dryly.

"I'm a ninth degree black belt. I've had a couple of broken bones before so naturally my pain tolerance is rather high…now if you all will excuse me…I think I'm going to black out now. Make sure Carrie's…okay." Desjardin said before, true to her words, she blacked out and slumped against Carrie. The last thing she heard before passing out was a loud shout from someone nearby that made her smirk slightly in victory.

"Holy crap look at the blood on the three of them! Get three ambulances over here quick! Miss Desjardin sure did a number on Ms. White."


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters reading Carrie: The Pain Within**

**By: FunahoMisaki although The Pain Within is by Braconte**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was two days later when Miss Desjardin came back around and immediately swore when she opened her eyes, which were assaulted by the blinding white of a hospital room.

"Miss Desjardin!" A easily recognized voice said sounding happy and relieved before Desjardin was wrapped in a tight hug that slightly hurt the gym teachers lungs.

"Hey there Carrie. Ease up a little will ya?" Desjardin asked smiling slightly as she cracked open her eyes to look at the relieved teen, who hastily let go of her and apologized.

"Calm down Carrie, I'm fine I promise. Just a bit stiff from laying here for a while. Now how are you? Your head was bleeding pretty hard!" Desjardin said opening her eyes slightly wider as she began to look the younger womans head over for injury, growling at the sight of a bandage that had a little bit of blood on it in the back.

"I'm fine, it looked worse than it really was. The doctors said that it didn't damage my brain or skull, it was just close to one of my arteries which is why it looked so bad. It's likely going to scar but I'll be fine. It's you I'm more worried about." Carrie said touching her wound slightly before dropping her hand and gazing worriedly at the gym teacher who smiled at her.

"I'll be fine Carrie, I've had worse I'm sure. Now tell me what happened while I was out of it." Desjardin said smiling reassuringly at Carrie, taking the girls hand to help sooth her worry somewhat.

"Well everyone told me that you got into a fight with Mother because of something she said, although the other teachers and Sue wouldn't let them tell me what she said to make you so angry, and that she stabbed you while you were wrestling. Some of the students videotaped everything and the police deemed that Mother wasn't suitable to be my guardian anymore. She woke up yesterday with two missing teeth, one rib cracked, a fracture in her left arm and her nose was broken before the day ended. That reminds me! I'm supposed to get the doctor when you wake up!" Carrie said her eyes widening when she remembered part of what the doctor told her.

"Ohh but you're not supposed to be left alone until the doctor sees you…" Carrie said torn between the two instructions the doctor gave her when she insisted on staying in the older womans room. Don't leave her alone for more than a minute until the doctor talks to her, and let the doctor know when she wakes up. Carrie's dilemma was quickly solved when the door to Desjardins hospital room opened and in walked Sue Snell with a vase of flowers and a card.

"You're awake!" Sue said her eyes lighting up when she saw Desjardin awake and looking at Carrie in slight amusement.

"Sue!" Carrie said her eyes lighting up as she saw the girl who had apologized to her as soon as she woke up in her own hospital room, the girl becoming a fast friend to the outcast.

"Can you stay with Miss Desjardin while I go get the doctor? I'm not supposed to leave her alone until the doctor talks to her." Carrie asked quickly causing Sue to smile at her and nod.

"Sure I'll stay with her and fill her in on whatever happened while you were out of it too." Sue said nodding at Carrie who smiled gratefully at her and took off out the room to hunt down the doctor. Sue set the flowers and card down on the bed stand next to her teacher before looking at the orange-red haired woman and grinning.

"She hasn't left your room you know?" Sue asked causing Desjardin to look at her for a moment.

"Carrie. She hasn't left your room since you were taken out of operation. They had to stitch your lung back together and she almost forced her way into the operating room to stay with you then." Sue said causing Desjardin to look surprised before looking touched, she didn't know that the younger girl felt that strongly concerning her.

"Did she tell you about what happened with Mrs. White?" Sue asked next causing Desjardin to sit up worriedly, hoping that the unhinged woman hadn't tried to attack Carrie again. The poor girl has gone through enough.

"What happened?" Desjardin asked worriedly causing Sue to smirk slightly and take out her cell phone.

"Here one of the other students had their phone recording when it happened and posted the gist of it on YouTube, especially when Mrs. Whites' nose got broken." Sue said pulling up the internet on her phone and quickly accessing the video before handing the phone to Desjardin, who took it and watched avidly.

_"Carrie! How dare you allow that woman to attack me! Does the bible not say 'Protect thy mother and thy father or suffer eternal torment in hell!?" Margaret White asked as the video showed her storming over to Carrie with her arm in a sling and causing several other people in the video to tense._

_ "The CORRECT scripture says 'Honor thy father and thy mother' it says nothing about protecting them or suffering eternal torment." Carrie corrected on reflex and causing Margaret to scowl at her._

_ "That woman has poisoned your mind and made you a sinner! Come here. We'll go home and you'll go to the prayer closet and beg for Gods forgiveness." Margaret said holding her unbroken arm out to Carrie imperiously._

_ "No." Carrie said without hesitation causing Margaret to look shocked before scowling._

_ "No? NO! You foolish little sinner! We'll go home and pray together! Beg for your forgiveness and for god to protect you from that womans clutches." Margaret said angrily causing Carrie to give a rare scowl as she turned and glared at her mother._

_ "No. I'm not going anywhere until I know Miss Desjardin is okay. I'm not going to beg for forgiveness because of a scripture you twisted and made up." Carrie said causing Margaret to look at her shocked while on the video Sue and a few others applauded Carrie._

_ "She's corrupted you more than I thought! She turned you into a unrepentant sinner! That Harlot will burn in hel-" Margaret was cut off by something she did not expect to happen, at all…and neither did anyone else. Carrie spun to face her mother and her fist swung as well, impacting Margaret's nose in a vicious right straight._

_ "Sinner! Devil child! You will burn in hell for striking your mo-"_

_ "SHUT THE HELL UP MOTHER!" Carrie screamed at Margaret who was clutching her now broken nose which was bleeding freely._

_ "I don't CARE what you say anymore! You're not a Momma, you're just a mother. Do you know the difference between the two? The mother just gives birth to the child, that's it. The MOMMA is the one who LOVES and PROTECTS the child, but that doesn't mean she has to give birth to said child. You are NOT a momma you're just a _mother_. As far as I'm concerned that woman you stabbed and just insulted is my _**momma**_ not __**you**__! You ever call her that or insult her again and I'll show you what I can __**really**__ do Mother!" Carrie yelled at her mother who was cowering as a few of the chairs in the waiting room began to float or shake violently._

Desjardin stared at the small phone shocked, there it was. The undeniable proof that Carrie did indeed think of her as a motherly figure, not a _mother_ of course, but a **momma**. That was better than a mother.

"It's like she said, a mother just gives birth but a mom or Momma is the one who loves and protects. You do both for Carrie." Sue said smiling as she took her phone out of the shocked womans hand, neither of the two noticing the nervous and shocked Carrie behind them with the indifferent doctor behind her.

"And you see her as a daughter don't you?" Sue asked knowingly while Desjardin snapped out of her funk.

"Well yes, I do see her as a daughter but…but I never thought she'd see _me_ as a…_**momma**_." Desjardin said still slightly dumbfounded at that information which caused Sue to grin at her.

"You'd make a great 'momma', especially to Carrie. Besides…since her…mother…was labeled an unfit guardian, which I say is long past overdue, you might be able to become her _actual_ momma via adoption. Before you answer yes or no immediately think about this. Do you care about Carrie? Do you want to protect her? What would you do to someone who hurts her? Do you want her to be happy, even if it means you feel sad? Do you truly _love_ Carrie as your own daughter?" Sue asked when Desjardin was about to say something about the adoption causing Desjardin to close her mouth and think about it for a moment.

Did she care about Carrie? Yes, a lot in fact. Did she want to protect her? Of course. What would she do to someone who hurts her? She'd murder them, leave no evidence, burn the body, and scatter the ashes to the winds. Does she want Carrie to be happy even if it meant she herself wasn't? Well yes, she did. Carrie's happiness was more important to her than her own was. Does she truly love Carrie as her own daughter? That was the one that gave her pause for a second. Her first thought was 'no' she didn't know what it was like to love someone like a mother loves her daughter. But…then she began to think.

She hated watching the memories of Carrie's childhood because she saw Carrie being hurt by her mother and the children, she loved it the few times when she could get Carrie to actually smile. Just seeing the girl was alright and talking to her at least a little bit for one day was enough to make her happy for a whole year. She hated seeing Carrie bullied because she was seeing Carrie get hurt again, seeing Carrie scared or crying broke her heart and stepped on the pieces before dropping an anvil on them. Her only thought before passing out from the stab wound courtesy of Margaret was hoping that Carrie was alright even if she (Rita) wouldn't be. The only thing on her mind when she woke up was making sure Carrie was alright, her own health be damned.

So did she love Carrie? Love her as if the girl was her own flesh and blood daughter that she wanted to protect and help? Yes, Desjardin finally realized, yes she did love Carrie like a daughter. A-And there was already proof that Carrie considered Desjardin herself as her moth-no not mother, Margaret was still her mother, but Carrie thought of her as something better than a mother. Carrie thought of her as a momma. Carries' momma.

"I'll let you talk to Carrie alone about, maybe, adopting her." Sue said seeing the realization dawn on her teachers face, causing the woman to nod slightly while Carrie looked shocked, happy, and slightly worried all at once.

"You might want to do it soon too, we'll continue the reading session as soon as you're well enough to be let out of the hospital." Sue said causing the doctor to clear his throat, which made everyone jump.

"Which could be as soon as today if her health report comes back clear and she's not allowed to do anything strenuous until her lung finishes healing naturally." The doctor said walking past Carrie who was staring at Desjardin who was merely staring at her like a deer caught in an eighteen wheelers headlights in the middle of the night.

"H-How much did you hear?" Desjardin asked looking at Carrie without even acknowledging the doctor who just rolled his eyes and proceeded to give her the health test while Sue quietly snuck out of the room to give the two some privacy. Carrie's answer came in a quiet, and slightly shocked, question, the ending of which caused Desjardin to beam at her brightly.

"Y-you want to adopt me…momma?"


End file.
